Jimi Hendrix
James Marshall Hendrix (born Johnny Allen Hendrix and known as Jimi Hendrix, November 27, 1942 – September 18, 1970) was an American musician and songwriter who is widely credited as being one of the most influential guitarists in the history of rock music. Despite his professional career only lasting four years (due to his untimely death in 1970), Hendrix is one of the most celebrated musicians of the 20th century; his music has helped to shape multiple genres of music and has influenced many other musicians. During his lifetime, Hendrix released a total of three studio albums, all of them with The Jimi Hendrix Experience, as well as one live album. Following his death, many more albums containing alternate takes of previous songs as well as unreleased material and bootleg recordings have continued to be released, with the most recent being Both Sides of the Sky in March 2018. Hendrix has been the recipient of many awards both during his lifetime and after his death, particularly from Rolling Stone, who named him their Performer of the Year in 1968. All three of his albums with The Jimi Hendrix Experience - Are You Experienced?, Axis: Bold as Love, and Electric Ladyland - appeared on Rolling Stone 's 100 greatest albums of all time, and they also ranked Hendrix as the sixth greatest guitarist of all time. He was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame as a member of The Jimi Hendrix Experience in 1992, and into the UK Music Hall of Fame in 2005. Musician Biography Jimi Hendrix is often seen as one of the most influential guitarists ever creating such famous classics as "Voodoo Child (Slight Return)", "Foxy Lady", "Hey Joe" and covering Bob Dylan's "All Along the Watchtower". RIYL * Frank Zappa * The Kinks * The Who * Curtis Mayfield * Jeff Beck * Eric Clapton * Funkadelic Discography Albums *Are You Experienced? *Axis: Bold As Love *Electric Ladyland *Band Of Gypsys *Hendrix In The West *Jimi Plays Monterey *Jimi Hendrix: Live At Berkeley *Blues *First Rays Of The New Rising Sun *South Saturn Delta *BBC Sessions *Live At The Fillmore East *Live At Woodstock *The Jimi Hendrix Experience *Blue Wild Angel: Live At The Isle Of Wight *Smash Hits *Kiss The Sky *The Ultimate Experience *Experience Hendrix: The Best Of Jimi Hendrix *Martin Scorsese Presents The Blues: Jimi Hendrix *The Cry Of Love *Rainbow Bridge *War Heroes *Loose Ends *Crash Landing EPs Singles Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Plastic Music Exchange 2006 - Djerrid * Dub Club: Robert - Mach 2.1 - RAIN Radio Shows External Links *Wikipedia Page *Jimi Hendrix Wiki *Jimi Hendrix Death Category:Artists Category:1942 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Guitarists Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Rock artists Category:Hard rock artists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Legacy Recordings artists Category:Psychedelic rock artists Category:Lead singers Category:Male lead singers Category:Musicians from Washington Category:American rock singers Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Blues artists Category:Blues rock musicians Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Track Records artists Category:MCA Records artists Category:Vee-Jay Records artists Category:Funk rock artists Category:Baritones Category:Acid rock artists Category:Sony Music Group artists